Mello
by tripwork
Summary: Love is a funny thing. So are oneshots! :D Multi-Chaptered Death Note fic of oneshots Read, Enjoy, Review. Warning: Contains yaoi
1. Beautiful God

**':**

**I hid a message there :)  
>Any who! This is an answering chapter to the first chapter of Matt.<strong>

**For those of you who haven't read it, (which is pretty much all of you XD) look on my profile ^^  
>R&amp;R please!<strong>

He just stood there. He was just standing there, staring at me. All I could think was how this god appeared in front of me. Was he showing mercy on my broken life and me and was going to help me up? Everything from his bright auburn hair, to his freckles, to his black and white striped shirt, to his dirty jeans that fit loosely upon the scrawny boy was god-like in my eyes. But, he just stood there, staring at me with his beautiful emerald eyes. Those god-like eyes were piercing into my ice-cold soul, making it melt. It felt like we were having this staring contest for hours, but in reality it was a little over five seconds. In that time, I managed to get up and stare at the god before me still.

I was absolutely awestruck. He was so beautiful. And I wanted him. I wanted to keep him for my own and protect him. I wanted to love him and cherish this god that was showing mercy on my life.

I wanted to ask him to stay with me forever. To never leave my side. And what came out of my mouth was, "What are you looking at you stupid looking ginger?"

The look on his face was pure admiration, totally opposite of what I was expecting. I thought he was going to smite me. But, the way he looked at me, full of awe, admiration, and something else I couldn't place. I loved him.

I decided that he was mine.

"Well?" I inquired. When he had no response I took his hand. "If you aren't going to explain yourself, you are coming with me to get me chocolate."

We walked away hand in hand and I knew. I loved this god. And I always will.

"Oi! Oi! Mattie" I called to the redhead adjacent from me as he was spacing out once again.

The redhead looked up at me blinking. "Wha-"

"We were supposed to be studying for the test tomorrow… Why the fuck are you zoning out right now?" I said as I glared at him.

"Thinking." He said shrugging

I reached over and he handed me chocolate automatically. We have been doing this for years now. "About what?" I asked cracking a piece off.

He looked up at me and smiled. He smiled the smile that made me melt every time I saw it. "I was thinking about how we first met." He said nonchalantly.

I looked at him confused, because I was doing the same thing. "Why would you be thinking of something like that?" I asked.

"Dunno." He said shrugging.

I stared at him quizzically for a long time, until I realized I still had work I needed to get done. About five minutes later I threw the chocolate wrapper at him. "If you aren't going to explain yourself, you are coming with me to get me chocolate." I said.

I didn't take his hand this time. We had gotten too old for those kinds of things. But, not too old for the feelings to go away, the feelings that will always remain, the feelings that I will probably never share with my best friend, and my first love.

**AN: An overdue interpretation of their first meeting by Mello. **

**Awwwww…. CUE THE FLUFF! **

**throws clouds and rainbows all around**

**Please Review~**

**~Talon**


	2. Pop

AN: Sooo this is chapter two of Mello~ I decided to upload chapter two since I haven't uploaded anything in a good while and I've been writing multi-chaptered stories so I needed a break…

**R&R please~**

"Matt… What the hell is this?" Mello asked panicing pointing to a little red bump on his forehead.

Matt paused his game and gazed up at his blonde lover and made his way across the room towards Mello. He examined the blonde and poked the thing that was blemishing Mello's perfect face, making Mello hiss, earning Matt a smack.

"Mello, my dear, that is a zit. " He said shrugging as he sat back down.

"Z-Zit? As in a pimple? What the fuck is a fucking pimple doing on my perfect face?" He shouted at the top of his lungs, disturbing their newest neighbors. The enraged blond ran across the room and grabbed his gamer by the collar of his striped shirt as if Matt was the reason for the blemish.

"Well, Mels, theres a many number of reasons that little blemish is on your face," He started counting his fingers. "Poor hygiene, stress, puberty, using too much make-up and not washing it off, chocolate, being on your period-" The red head was cut off by the blonde shouting. "CHOCOLATE IS NOT THE REASON FOR THIS HORRIFIC SCENE!" Completely ignoring the last reason all-together, shooting his lover an icy glare.

"Well Mello, you seem to be able to eat insane amounts of chocolate without any repercussions and this may be it. Chocolate gave you a zit. The redhead smirked at the blonde as he stood there with his mouth agape. He narrowed his eyes. "I am MELLO I DO NOT get ZITS" He hissed.

Matt chuckled and poked his pimple once more. "I beg to differ Mr. Number two."

"Shut up, Matt." Mello growled. "How do I get rid of it then Mr. Number three?"

Matt unpaused his game and shrugged. "Pop it I guess."

Mello glared at the gamer and went to the bathroom.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Mello screamed from the bathroom.

"You get it, honey?" Matt asked with a smirk.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

**AN:**

**Talon: I am a really messed up person D:**

**Matt and Mello: DAMN STRAIGHT!**

**Talon: I thought of this last year in chorus…. I had no idea what came over me… shot lol I guess I want to put these guys in situations that are kind of normal in their sense….**

**Matt: Oh yeah, like Mello getting zits is normal? Well, I tell you what's normal, Mello going to the dentist after getting cavities from eating too much chocolate!**

**Mello: I know really? She is truly messed up in the head if she ever thinks my perfect skin will be blemished by- wait what? The dentist? **

**Talon: Heheheh make sure you read the next chapter of me torturing Mello~!**

**Mello: What do you mean dentist?**

**-Talon**


End file.
